January 1, 2014 Main Event results
The January 1, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C on December 29, 2013. Summary The Superstars and Divas of WWE rang in 2014 the right way, with a night packed full of action on the New Year's Day edition of WWE Main Event. Damien Sandow looked to start off his 2014 on the right foot, though Kofi Kingston was out to foil his plans. The Funkadactyls took on Alicia Fox & Rosa Mendes in a tag team battle. Plus, on the first “Miz TV” of 2014, Brodus Clay revealed the motivations behind his recent change of heart. After winning the Money in the Bank Ladder Match last July, Damien Sandow's 2013 didn't end so well, with an unsuccessful cash-in on then-World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses said that 2014 won't see him dressing up as a “Bad Santa” or brawling with musical instruments. Sandow all but guaranteed that he will become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Sandow's road to a successful 2014 started on Jan. 1 with a bout against Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event. He had a defined gameplan from the get-go, trying to grapple Kingston down to the mat and prevent him from taking flight. However, The Dreadlocked Dynamo's speed was too much for Sandow to keep up with at first. The brainy Superstar found himself at the mercy of Kingston's lightning-quick offense. The Wildcat got a little too frisky with his high-risk offense, nearly getting hit with Sandow's You're Welcome. Kofi regrouped, sending his foe retreating to the floor with the threat of Trouble in Paradise. Sandow re-entered the ring with great aggression, slamming Kingston face-first into the turnbuckle, and then grinding his face into the mat. Kofi did his best to battle through Sandow's furious offense, but it was too much to overcome. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses fought off Kingston's attempts to turn the tide of the match, even firing him into the steel ring steps. The Wildcat tried to fly to victory, but Sandow had an answer for his every move. The brainy Superstar hit Kingston with You're Welcome to start 2014 with a victory. Despite all the drama that's surrounded the split-up of Tons of Funk, Cameron and Naomi are still down to boogie with the WWE Universe. The Funkadactyls danced their way into 2014 by themselves on WWE Main Event, ready for tag team action. They faced the team of Rosa Mendes and former WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox. Naomi brought the fight to Rosa Mendes from the opening bell, flooring her fiery foe with a dropkick and a flying back elbow. A frustrated Mendes finally caught Naomi, driving her face into the turnbuckle. Rosa's turn on offense didn't last long, as Naomi bounced back and tagged in Cameron. After suffering a suplex, Mendes scurried to her corner and tagged in her partner. Cameron showed off her speedy side, dizzying Fox with her own flurry of flying maneuvers. Alicia Fox was then able to slow down Naomi, kicking her off the ring apron and sending her tumbling to the floor. Fox and Mendes then cut the ring in half, separating The Funkadactyls. Fox thought she had Naomi defeated after preventing her from tagging out by viciously kicking Cameron to the floor. However, when Fox turned around, Naomi hit the Rear View to give The Funkadactyls the win. The WWE Universe has been confused and saddened in recent weeks with the actions of Brodus Clay, who had decimated rookie Xavier Woods and his former Tons of Funk partner, Tensai. Ditching The Funkadactyls, the monstrous Superstar is clearly on his own now. With everyone seeking answers from the big man, The Miz invited Clay to be his guest on “Miz TV.” There was no dancing from Brodus, who confidently strode to the ring clad in a black pinstripe suit and flashy gold chain. The self-proclaimed “Main Event Playa” sternly warned The Miz to watch his words Wednesday night. The Awesome One didn't particularly heed the warning, going on to accuse Clay of being jealous of Xavier Woods. Clay went on to explain that his recent change of heart had nothing to do with Xavier Woods’ recent debut. It had everything to do with WrestleMania 29, where Tons of Funk's match against Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow & The Bella Twins was cancelled at the last minute. Brodus expressed anger that everyone else in the match has since gone on to achieve big things in WWE, while he's been stuck with Tensai, who he called a “washed-up has-been.” Sweet T finally had enough of Brodus putting him down. The veteran big man charged to the ring to face his former friend. While the “Main Event Playa” originally got the upper hand, Tensai landed a few blows in on Brodus, prompting the monster to retreat from the ring. Though Brodus Clay wishes to put Tensai and Tons of Funk in his rearview mirror, Sweet T isn't going to let him go without a fight. Results ; ; *Damien Sandow defeated Kofi Kingston (23:40) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Alicia Fox & Rosa Mendes (6:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_066_Photo_01.jpg ME_066_Photo_02.jpg ME_066_Photo_03.jpg ME_066_Photo_04.jpg ME_066_Photo_08.jpg ME_066_Photo_10.jpg ME_066_Photo_15.jpg ME_066_Photo_16.jpg ME_066_Photo_19.jpg ME_066_Photo_20.jpg ME_066_Photo_22.jpg ME_066_Photo_24.jpg ME_066_Photo_25.jpg ME_066_Photo_26.jpg ME_066_Photo_27.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #66 results Category:2014 television events